


Interlude

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief break during History of Magic involves unexpected company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

The only bad part about ducking out of History of Magic class to pee was needing to return to History of Magic class when he finished. 

“Al?”

Jumping in surprise, Albus looked up to see the reflection in the mirror. “Scorpius?” He shut off the water and turned. “What are you doing here?”

“I haven’t been able to have a second alone with you since you got back. You’re always surrounded by your cousins or siblings or friends. I just wanted to find out how you’re doing.” He took a few steps closer. “So, um, how are you doing?” 

Albus shrugged. “M’okay. It was hard, of course. But it was nice to be together. How was yours?”

“Uneventful. And lonely. I missed you.”

Albus blushed furiously. “Scorpius…”

“Weeks without seeing you, without being able to make sure you were okay. I thought about you all the time. I wanted to send an owl.”

Relieved he hadn’t, Albus quickly inserted, “Our dads would be furious if they knew.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t. But I just wanted to find out if you were doing all right. First holiday without your mum. That’s got to have been tough.”

Albus nodded. “Dad was a little clingier than normal. And Uncle Charlie moved back to England from Romania to help out. So it was always busy. And of course I missed Mum like crazy.” 

“I missed you.”

“You said that before.”

“Well, I meant it. May I kiss you?” he asked, stepping closer, within kissing distance now. “Please?”

Unable to answer coherently, Albus just nodded. Scorpius rolled up onto his toes, leaned forward, cupped Al’s cheek in his hand, and kissed the boy. 

When it was over, Albus moved forward, gathering Scorpius in his arms and kissing, not satisfied with it ending after just the one. Why would he want to head back to History of Magic anyway?


End file.
